The time course of the pO2 in tumors after radiation and various doses of cyclophosphamide will be measured as a measure of reoxygenation. These have already suggested, in mouse models optimal dose timing to maximize tumoricidal effect; the optimization of combined drug and radiation timing according to the time of maximum reoxygenation is hypothesized and will be verified using the implantable EPR substrate.